


Dates

by come_on_ace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sciles, Skittles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/come_on_ace/pseuds/come_on_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott nearly runs into Stiles in the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dates

Stiles had been in the city no less than 10 minutes when he was almost killed. Though, only if you count nearly getting run over by a bike as almost killed, he thought ruefully.

“Hey! Watch where the hell you’re going,” he yelled after the guy. Which, for his part, stopped the bike and turned around abashedly.

“Sorry I didn’t see you there.”

“You didn’t see me!” Stiles said incredulously. “I was right in front of you. You should have been able to see me for several feet!”

“But I didn’t. And it doesn’t really matter anyways. I didn’t hit you and even if I had it’s not like it would hurt too much,” the bike boy said with a grin.

“Wouldn’t hurt…” Stiles sputtered. “You could have broken my arm, my leg, my-my neck! You could have smashed my skull into the pavement!”

“Well, if it matters that much to you, then why don’t I buy you a drink and we’ll call it even. I’m Scott. I’ll meet you at the bar on Fifth Street at 9:00. That is, if you can manage not to get run over before then. See you later.”

With that, the boy named Scott turned back around and continued on his way. Stiles stared at the boy as he left, surprised at what the boy had said. He seemed pretty sure that Stiles would go to bar to meet him. Which, he thought, most certainly would not.

He returned to walking to the hotel he was staying at and passed the day exploring the city. He was there for a gaming convention, but it wouldn’t start for another couple days, so he had time to do whatever he pleased. 

As the evening rolled around Stiles couldn’t help but keep an eye on the time as the night came closer. At 8:00 he started pacing around his room. At 8:30 he got dressed. At 8:35 he undressed. At 8:40 he redressed and left his apartment deciding if he found the bar he would go in, if not, oh well.

When he got to Fifth Street it was nearly 9:00 and Stiles wasn’t sure if he would be able to find his way back. No turning back now he started to look for the bar. Only to quickly realize that the bar was one of many on the street. He felt pretty dismal when he realized that if he wanted to find Scott he would have to search all of the bars, And he did want to find him now, if only to yell at him for his vague instructions. But he didn’t have to find Scott because Scott found him.

“Hey, I knew you would come!” Scott shouted at him over the din of the noise of the bar he was leaving. “Come on in to the place with the best drinks in the town.”

He went back inside and Stiles followed him in. They found two seats at the bar and sat down.

“So,” Scott said “what can I get ya?”

“Umm, I probably should have told you before…” Stiles said before trailing off uncomfortably. 

“Tell me what,” Scott asked pleasantly.

“I…umm…don’t drink alcohol.”  
Scott laughed.

“Hey that’s no reason to laugh at me, man,” Stiles said angrily.

“I’m not laughing at you.” He turned his attention to the bartender. “Hey Derek, can I get a beer and uh a lemonade.”

“What are you…” Stiles began.

“Relax. Derek’s a friend and he’ll be glad to find you some lemonade somewhere. Wait…you do like lemonade, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“If you don’t drink alcohol, then why did you agree to meet me at a bar?”

“I was curious.”

“Curious about what,” Scott asked with a bit of a smirk. “Curious about me?”

“No. Of course not,” Stiles said shortly.

“Oh come on. You were curious about me. Very curious. It’s okay most of the girls are. And plenty of the guys, too.

“No. I-I didn’t…I’m not-“Stiles stopped speaking, sure there was no way his words could fix the situation.

“No, it’s cool. That’s why I invited you here. I was curious too. And look! Derek found you some lemonade!"

The bartender set down their drinks in front of them.

Scott looked at Stiles and smiled. 

“Cheers.”


End file.
